


Idea Dump cuz i cant write without a good base

by post_etn_stress



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_etn_stress/pseuds/post_etn_stress
Summary: This is just stuff that I would do but can't because I'm too critical over my own works so if wanted, I'll let anyone write using any of my ideas otherwise I'll forget them forever.I might add random theories as well if I'm feeling extra analytical.





	Idea Dump cuz i cant write without a good base

So far only Seasons 3 and 4 have works that are about everyone surviving by killing their respective Guardians. Inspired by that I have some suggestions for Seasons 1 and 2.

Season 1: Starts with Shane Dawson being saved, preferably with the first group actually helping the rest (not my thought but y'know). Then for each final challenge, either Shane will tell the chosen how to evade death if they lose, or there will be a hidden note in each venue that must be sought out (told by Shane again) before or during the challenge proper.

Season 2: In the journal found during the Vampire time thing, a note slips out that's written by a mysterious person (Riley? or a member of the SAE? You choose) that tells the Youtubers that there's a spell that can distort reality. Basically it's a sort of veil of an alternate timeline. It is so powerful that even if the Sorceress knew of it, she wouldn't be able to detect it or break it (until you know, the final episode). The only cost is that they would have to give up a very important trait of themselves (their true self or their character). That part I don't know how to portray because it's a universe that have many loopholes and technicalities that can be exploited because fantasy.

I won't do my own renditions of Seasons 3 and 4 because the Carvinal Master is stuck in the prison and wouldn't detect anything and the Collector probably wouldn't even notice because she's somewhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Stuff regarding the survivors cuz why not


End file.
